Change
by OrtonWifey2012
Summary: R&R I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Hey, my name is Morgan Alexandra McMahon-Levesque aka Morgan Helmsley. I am the oldest daughter of Hunter Hearst Helmsley aka Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. I know most of you are so jealous. Well, you should be. Anyway, the story I am getting ready to tell you is how I came to be what I am and to find out that they are my parents. There will be a lot of crazy twists and turns throughout this story so I suggest you buckle up your seatbelts and enjoy this crazy and wild ride! Enjoy and I will check in soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

John and I arrived at the Madison Square Garden Arena a few hours early due to the both of us having some meet and greets before Monday Night Raw. I had a couple of Make-A-Wish kids there to meet and it felt great just seeing those kids light up when they get to see me. There are times where I can't believe that all of these girls and guys want to meet me.

I am with the kids taking pictures having a blast when I look over to see John coming in all smiles. The expressions on the kids' faces were joyous. He looked at me with a smile and asked. _"Wanna introduce me to your new friends?"_ I laughed and did so. As I got to the last person, I smiled. _"Last, but not least is Sammy and he just so happens to be a huge fan of yours and was excited to meet you."_ I said. John turned to Sammy giving him a smile as he shook his hand. _"Nice to meet you Sammy. I am so glad you are a fan of mine because I am a fan of yours too."_ Sammy smiled as he heard what John said. He (John) took him into his arms taking pictures with the other kids along with their parents.

Afterward, John and I left out of the room with smiles on our faces feeling good about meeting them. It was now about two hours until Raw and I went to catering, where all the great food was while John did interviews. By this time, most of my friends, including Randy and Punk (Phil), were there. I got my usual food and went and found a seat with Alicia and Layla.

Of course, the topic of discussion was about my hubby, Nick, but the WWE universe knows him as Dolph Ziggler. We laughed and joked about how he and I met and even the infamous first date. As we were talking, Layla looks up seeing Nick. _"Speak of the devil…" _ She said and I immediately turned around, jumped up and hugged him. _"I see someone is happy to see me."_ Nick said and I just laughed. He kissed me softly on the lips and I returned the favor. _"Of course I am. We were just talking about you."_ He looked at all three of us and smirked. _"Really? I don't even want to know."_ He said. Then he looked at me with a small smile. _"Babe, I need to go and talk to Vicki about something. I promise tonight after the show, we can spend as much time together as possible. See you later."_ He told me as he kissed me again. _"Okay see ya."_ He smiled and left. I sat back down and both Alicia and Layla looked at me. I raised an eyebrow. _"What?"_ Layla smiled. _"Nothing."_ I looked at the two girls that were like my best friends. _"Anyway, so I need to go and get ready. I'll see you girls after."_ I said and they smiled as they watched me leave. _"Bye Alex."_ I waved bye and I went down to where my lockerroom would be.

Tonight, I was up against Eve and I had to be focused. I greeted the crew and backstage workers and then went into my lockerroom. Oh boy, this should be a very interesting night…to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

A few minutes before my match against Eve, I was backstage drinking water and getting my mind focused on the match. Hunter was walking by and saw me and came over to me as he was headed to his office. _"Oh hey Morgan. Good luck in your match tonight."_ I smiled at him. _"Thanks Hunter. I appreciate it."_ He looked at me with this weird look on his face like he was looking at a double of something. _"Hunter? Did you hear me? I said thanks."_ I asked. _"Oh sorry. Your welcome. See you later."_ He walked away and then my music hit and I went out to the roar of the crowd. I made my way to the ring, climbing in, and then Eve came out to a smoldering of boos. I laughed as I unzipped my jacket, tossing it out of the ring. Once Eve was in, the referee started the match…

_BACKSTAGE…In Hunter's Office…_

Hunter was in his office talking to Stephanie. _"Yes, we need to tell her. The more I see her, the more she is looking like a mix between both of us."_ He said. Stephanie looked at Hunter. _"How will she take to us? After she finds out the truth, I doubt if she'll want anything to do with us."_ Stephanie had tears coming down her face. Hunter hugged her. _"We'll figure it out honey. Don't worry."_ Stephanie hugged him back sniffling and wiping her tears. _"I hope so..."_

_BACK IN THE RING…._

I was putting a beating on Eve. I then did a neckbreaker and quickly went for the cover. _"1, 2, 3!"_ The crowd went crazy as Justin announced me as the winner. _"The winner of this match, Morgan Cena!"_ I celebrated with the WWE universe as I thought about my victory over Eve. I got out of the ring, walked up the ramp and on backstage where Dol...I mean Nick was getting ready for his match against Randy. He smirked when he saw me. Obviously, he was happy to see me win. _"Babe, you were amazing! I knew you could do it."_ He lightly kissed my lips and I did the same. _"Thanks babe. Good luck in your match even though Randy will win." _ I winked playfully. _"I will get your for that later."_ I smiled walking away. I got down the hall, seeing and speaking to Nick's opponent, Randy and then I made it to my lockerroom. I went in, grabbed my clothes, had a shower and changed.

I slipped on my knee-high boots and a small jacket to complete the outfit. I grabbed my bags and keys, leaving out of my lockerroom and headed to the car. I stopped and watched Nick's match against Randy and it was a good, solid match. When Randy won, I quickly left out of the arena into the parking lot putting my stuff. I locked the trunk and went back in. When I got back inside, my eyes caught the sight of Nick and he locked eyes with me. It put a wide smile on his face and then he left to go get changed.

I then went over to the big screen to see the rest of the show with the other superstars and divas. One of the backstage workers asked me to be on commentary with Jerry and Michael (Cole). I agreed. I also found out I was calling John's match against Alberto Del Rio. This would be fun for me at least. Right?

I walked out to the roar of the crowd as I made my way over to the commentary table and I greeted Jerry and brushed off Cole (all apart of the show) and I sat down next to Jerry smiling and then my attention was taken briefly by Alberto and his annoying ring announcer, Ricardo. I rolled my eyes as I watched Alberto in the ring. Ricardo looked at me with a somewhat of a wild smile, but it went away when John's music hit. _"King, this is the man that will be the next WWE Champion. He has surpassed deserving it and needs a title shot very soon."_ Jerry looked at me. _"I definitely agree with you Morgan. John has the ability to become an 11-time WWE champion and will get his title shot very soon."_ Of course, Michael had to say something to be in the conversation. _"Are you two done? Because there is only one man that can stay WWE champion and that is the current champ himself in CM Punk." _Jerry looked at Cole. _""His title reign as champ will come to a screeching halt very soon."_ I smiled as I turned my attention to the match.

John got the best of Del Rio, but ol' Bertie (What Sheamus calls him) fights his way back and goes for the pin. _"1, 2…"_ Thank heavens John kicks out. Alberto goes for the cross arm breaker but John counters and goes into his fired up mode. _"FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFFLE TIME!" _ I yell and he does the 'You Can't See Me' and then… FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFFLE! The crowd goes wild and finishes it off with the A.A. (attitude adjustment previously known as the F.U.) and goes for the pin. _"1, 2, 3!"_ crowd cheers. _"The winner of this match, Johnnnnn Ceeennnnaaaa!"_ I stand up and clap, very excited over him winning. I take my headset off and I got to the ring and hug John as tight as I could. _"Congrats."_ I said to him. _"Thank you."_ He said back to me and we climbed the ropes and celebrated the win.

Soon after, we both headed backstage and I was busy touting and tweeting about the match. We left the arena heading to Boston, my hometown…


	4. Chapter 4

BREAK POINT!

Okay, so crazy stuff right? Stephanie and Hunter obviously want to figure out the right way to tell me about who I really am. Whatever the secrets are, it is really pressuring them to act really…interesting. Hopefully, as you continue to read the story, it will give you some insight into the minds of both of them as well as myself, John, Vince, Linda, and even Shane. The next chapter or two will determine everything and how this story ends. Who knows, maybe I will be okay with it…but then again maybe not. Keep reading to find out my reaction.

_BACK TO THE STORY…_


End file.
